And Then There Was Four
by HersheyKissas
Summary: Rachel is being hit by an abusive Finn, and one day she runs away to Quinn's house for comfort. The Unholy Trinity take her in and under their wing. How will they cope with the ups and downs of life? Will they be friends or something less or something more? Includes Faberry romance and Faberittana friendship! ADOPTED BY Blaine Christopher Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story. You have been warned, there is an abusive Finn, protective Santana and angry Quinn. There is no Faberry, just good ole' Faberittana friendship!  
I do not, although I was I do, own glee.**

* * *

Three different laughs filled Quinn Fabray's room.

"I do not want to know how you found that video San!" cried Brittany, with tears rolling down her cheeks and pointing at the laptop screen, clutching her stomach.

"B! Shh! You guys' will wake up my mom and she'll tell us off!" Whispered the hazel-eyed blonde though she was giggling herself, whilst throwing her pink pillow at the girl.

"Q, ever since we first met you, your parents have told us off for being too loud, it's tradition." Scoffed the Latina.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Brittany and Santana turned to Quinn.

"Just wait to see if my mom wakes up…" They all sat quietly to see if they could hear Judy Fabray answer the front door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Never mind then, I'll get it." She stood up and wiped the leftover popcorn off her pyjamas before walking downstairs to the door. Who interrupts an unholy trinity sleepover at 1:00 in the morning anyway? She opened the old wooden door to be greeted by the sight of a bloody and bruised and drenched-to-the-bone Rachel Berry. Quinn suddenly couldn't move. She just stood there with her mouth wide open and eyes bugging out of her head. Rachel stood there trying to figure out what the taller one was thinking. Was she going to laugh, take her in or slam the door in her face?

"I-I-I'm sorry Quinn…I just didn't know-know where to go. I thought…I-I am s-s-s-sorry…" She stammered out, and then took a large breath. "I couldn't go to Kurt's, Mercedes wouldn't understand, and I don't know Sugar and Tina well enough, and I couldn't go to the guys' houses. I thought of Mr. Schuster and Ms Pillsbury, but that would make the situation worse! Noah would probably freak out…Shelby would…I don't know what Shelby would do…" She said before trailing off.

"Hey Q! Who is it? I swear if it's Puck again asking for a foursome with us, I'll friggen kick his Mohawk ass! Get lost Puckerman!" Santana called from the room. Quinn was still standing still.

"Oh, I'm interrupting something aren't I? I-I'm so sorry Quinn…I'd better go…" Rachel whispered and turned to leave. Quinn quickly snapped out of it.

"Don't go Rachel! Come inside, I'm just shocked that's all…" She stood to the side of the door, welcoming Rachel in, who gingerly stepped into the grand home. "Come upstairs to my room." Quinn shut the door and led her upstairs.

"Quinn, what happened? Who was at th- What the Puck?" Santana eyes almost flew out of her head at the sight of Rachel when the two girls entered the room. "Berry?" Brittany and Santana didn't know what to say and turned straight to Quinn, who was currently sifting through her drawers for something for Rachel to wear.

"How on earth did you get yourself into this state?" Santana asked the now shivering and sniffling girl. Rachel opened her mouth to answer but Quinn cut her off.

"It was bloody Finn wasn't it?" she half yelled. Her hands were in fists and her face was red. "Finn has been hitting you, right?" She asked again. Rachel looked lost at what to say and looked around at the three girls. Brittany looked sad and hurt, Quinn was raging and ready to murder, and Santana looked half disgusted, half shocked.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"I knew it! I knew it!" cried Quinn throwing her hands in the air and turning back to her drawers. "The very day you came with that red mark around your wrist, I knew it! A couple of months ago, he grabbed your wrist hard didn't he?" Rachel nodded numbly, stunned. "San, Britt, can you get the first aid from downstairs?" Quinn lowered her voice. The two girls got up and walked out the room, Brittany giving Rachel a swift, soft, hug as she went.

"Here, have these." Quinn quietly said, passing her a pair of folded pyjamas and a white towel. "Shower first, clean yourself up, then we'll help with the cuts and bruises and can talk, okay? Use my ensuite." She said kindly gesturing to another door. Rachel took the clothes and towel and nodded. "Thanks Quinn," before going into the bathroom.

"Q?" Santana and Brittany were standing in the door way with a box each.

"I'm sorry guys."

"S'okay Q! We know how you feel about all this." Brittany said with a sad smile, which Quinn returned. Santana smiled at them both.

"She's just showering now." She whispered. The three girls slowly go to work, cleaning up the room and making more room on the king sized bed for the fourth girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Rachel noticed when she turned the water for the shower was the silence, but then she heard whispering and shuffling from outside the door. She stood still for a second, trying to work out what the other girls was saying, but the coldness took over her dripping body and she started to dry herself and get dressed. Quinn's pyjamas that she had given her were a lot different from those of the Unholy Trinity's. Brittany had been an orange and white polka dotted onesie with little rubber ducks on them and Santana was wearing a tiny-almost-not-there red, McKinley shorts and a tight white tank top. Quinn had three quarter light blue pants on with white polka dots, and a plain white shirt. Rachel, however, had been given matching candy pink, white and green striped button-up top and bottoms. They were possibly four sizes too big for her; she tried to roll up her sleeves, but gave up in the end and let them hang over her wrists and ankles. Gathering her wet clothes and towel she took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom.

The other girls were sitting on the bed in a circle, quietly talking with sad faces and organising the first aid kit.

"Just put everything you have on the arm chair in the corner." Quinn said which Rachel did so. The brunette then just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Come here Yentl! Or do you want your cuts and bruises to become infected with Frankenteen germs?" Yelled Santana.

"What she means to say, Rachel, is that we're going to help you." Smiled Brittany. Rachel walked gratefully over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"He mainly hit your abdomen and sides and arms right? And a bit around the face?" Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"He had a ring on too…" She whispered, shuddering at the memory.

"Which would explain the blood!" Said Santana. "Don't fret your white ass Midget, my dad is a fully qualified doctor, and I am not going to hurt you, I've done this plenty of times before. Now, could you lift up your shirt?" Rachel looked at her and very slowly and hesitantly did so. Santana took a deep breath and hitched it up even more so roughly.

"Okay, Britts, pass the cotton-y ball-y things with the brown dye that smells like cats on it. Q, work on the face!" The three slowly got to work, plastering and disinfecting the tiny girl's wounds without a hassle. Except for Brittany insisting she wore 'Ducky Band-Aids' as they would make her feel better.

"Done!" exclaimed Santana half-cheerfully, packing away the boxes and putting them on Quinn's desk.

"Do you want to tell us what happened Rae?" Said Brittany quietly, taking her hand.

"O…Kay?" she answered. The three girls positioned themselves around Rachel.

"Well, Finn always got angry, really easily too, and all the time. He would shout a-and throw things about and then storm away. I-I would try to calm him down, always. He was scary sometimes, but I never thought he would…you know. One day I was talking to h-him, when he suddenly cut me off and asked 'Why do always make it about you?' I suppose it was all about me. I was telling him about my v-vegan needs and which restaurants we couldn't go to. I told him I was sorry and started to ask him about football. You know the team and the guys. He didn't respond that much. And then I asked about Puck, just in general, I had already asked about all the guys on the team. I said 'what's Noah like on the field?' and he lost it. He started to throw stuff and yell and accused me of sleeping with him…he said as I was…" Rachel looked up at Quinn, the quickly carried on, looking down and going crimson. "I was a bad as Quinn…He kind of charged at me, I didn't expect him to do anything, he never had, but he grabbed shoulders and started to shake me." Tears were falling freely from her eyes now. Brittany was welling up to. "Then he grabbed my wrist-as you saw Quinn-and started to yell in my face! I told him I wasn't again and again! He finally stopped and stormed off. Every time I did something wrong or disagreed with him or went against him, he would grab me and shake me, and then one day, he started to…" She took in a shaky breath, "…hit me once or twice. The next day he would run up to me, apologising, saying he couldn't help it, he had had a hard life; he didn't have a male figure. I never believed any of it…but I was scared he would hit me if I told him he wasn't forgiven." Rachel stopped and started to cry even more. Brittany was crying too, and holding her hand. Santana looked mortified.

"What happened tonight then, Rachel?" Quinn asked softly.

"I was going to his house, Kurt had taken Burt and Carole out to tea, and we were hanging out, talking, kissing, then stuff…" Rachel blushed and looked down, "…started to get a little heated. I didn't want to do it, you know, with him. So I started to hesitate, and you know, stop responding to him, and he immediately starting to shake me and scream at me, and then he beat me up. He'd hit me before, but never beat me up and bash me…So I ran, I started to run, I ran out of the street, out the area and I ended up here…" Suddenly Rachel had been launched at, she shut her eyes out of habit and prepared for pain, but to her surprise, it was only a hug, and she only cringed a little from the bruises and the feeling of long hair. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see a mop of blonde hair, most likely Brittany's, but it was black, raven black. It took a few seconds for it to register. It was Santana. Santana 'Satan' Lopez was hugging her. Quinn and Brittany were paler than snow with eyes bigger than Sam's mouth. Santana finally pulled away.

"I'm allowed to hug people guys, get over it!" She scoffed. "Don't you worry Berry, I'll kick his ass on Monday and make his life a living hell!"

"Santana!" Quinn scolded.

"Q, last time, I asked to kick ass, now I just am!" She replied.

"You were hit too Quinn? By Finn?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Well, sort of. He would shake me and grab me as you said, occasionally hit me. But he stopped after I was pregnant. After he found out it was Puck's girl, I think he would of, but he didn't. I think he drew the line at hitting pregnant women. At least he has some morals." Rachel and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Bitch please; Finn's a jerk, totally not worth nothing, not even my shit. He's absolute asshole! I mean, he hit Quinn my best friend, he outed me, he's hurt Puck –his best mate, he called Brittany stupid and he insults everyone more than I do, but at least I say it to their faces and not behind their backs like a friggen coward! At first I was like 'I'ma kill you', then Quinn told me not to. Then when she got prego, he stopped and I was kind of okay with him. Then, constipated-baby-face-boy got with you and I was like, Berry's so small and fragile, it's like hitting a singing dog, he wouldn't! Then of course, you show up here and if Q hadn't been so adamant on getting the first aid kit, I would of walked out and gone all Lima heights on his fat walrus ass!" finished Santana.

"Thank you Santana, that means a lot." Rachel said, before contemplating everything she had said. "When does he insult everybody?"

"When doesn't he insult everybody! He is so racist to Asian 1, Asian 2 and Big Momma. He is such a homophobe toward me, Britt, Boy-Doll and Cooper Anderson's little brother. He makes up all this shit towards Puck, he reckons Trouty Mouth and Leprechaun are stupid, he calls Four-Eyes a cripple, and he called White Rhino all sorts of stuff! I mean, I do too but I never mean it, not seriously. When he says it, he says it with hate and behind people's backs. I don't blame you for not noticing though; you were too wrapped up in his fist. I have a strong dislikes against some parts of people, but I absolutely hate Finn's rotten mush of guts."

"Nicely put Sanny," Brittany said sarcastically.

"Let's go to bed guys, Rachel's head looks like it's about to fall off." Quinn said, smiling at her. Rachel smiled gratefully back. They crawled under the covers and pillows and settled down. Quinn on the left, then Rachel, Brittany and Santana on the edge. Brittany, half cuddled up to Rachel, but moved around to Santana, who was complaining. Quinn told her shut it, which started a whole Lima Heights speech, but Brittany gave her chaste kiss on the forehead, which shut her up very quickly. She gave one to 'Rae' to 'make her feel better' and one to Quinn 'so she didn't feel left out'. And after much squirming and giggling and shuffling, the four girls finally fell asleep.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come, I've written a couple of chapters but I'm halfway through proof reading and adding on to them. I've thought about making this a Faberry fic, so let me know what you think I should do! (Reveiw, I tell you, review!) Let's see if I can update twice or even three times in a couple of hours! H.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! **  
**I like how many people want to kill Finn! Don't worry, justice will be served. **  
**Thanks to those who are reveiwing. I'd really appreciate critism too! I'm sure I could take it and new ideas are more than welcome too.**  
**H.K.**

* * *

The next day, when Rachel Berry woke up, she woke up to an unfamiliar room. She was in pain, particularly her abdomen. She was surrounded by different pillows, a very warm bed, white sheets and a pastel duvet. Something smelt of stale popcorn and citrus shampoo. She forced her eyes to focus and looked around and was greeted by the face of a sleeping Santana Lopez. Giving a loud squeal, she flew out of the bed, and landed on her back with the blankets on top.

"Man-hands? What the hell?" Suddenly, the memories of last night came flooding back and she realized where she was. Quinn's bedroom. Quinn and Brittany must have already woken up.

Santana walked around to Rachel and helped her up off the ground.

"You okay?" She asked, frowning at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just forgot where I was for a second." She straightened herself out and tucked her hair behind her ears

"Alright, Q and B are probably already downstairs." The two walked downstairs into the kitchen. Brittany was sitting at the counter watching kids' cartoons and Quinn was raiding the cupboard for some breakfast materials.

"San! You're up early, you usually wake up at when the little hand is between the ten and eleven on the circle!" Said Brittany. "The little hand is only at the eight…wait, I don't think I'm reading this right…"

"Yes, you are Britt. Midget just woke me up, that's all." She groaned. She was not a morning person.

"Oh good! We're making breakfast soon! Orange juice and vegan pancakes and porridge and cherry smoothies!"

"I was looking forward to my bacon but…" grumbled Santana, but helped them out none the less.

Between the four of them, Rachel started on the pancakes and Quinn got going on porridge, Santana made the smoothies and Brittany was given the most important and careful duty of all of pouring the orange juice into the cups. It was fine until Santana got a pinch of flour from Rachel's mixture and started to sprinkle it quietly in Quinn's hair. Brittany and Rachel saw, but Santana held a finger to her lips. But when you've been on Sue Sylvester's squad for a couple of years, you know when something's up and Quinn felt like something was up. Quinn suddenly whipped around splattering oats everywhere, on Rachel, Brittany and Santana.

"Quinn!" All three shouted in unision.

And then it happened. It was a full-on, all-out, to each his own, battle. A food fight. Everything was everywhere. Orange juiced was poured, porridge was poured, Santana was pinned down, cherries sling-shotted and they were a mess. So was the kitchen, much to Quinn's delight.

When they finally stopped, they went silent. The porridge and pancake mixture were now one, and dripping all over the cupboards. The orange juice was mainly poured on Santana and the floor. Cherries were splattered on the floor too. Flour had been spread all over the stovetop and the actual smoothies had clogged up the sink. Quinn had the sifter on her head and soy-milk bottle was down Santana's back.

"Sorry for ruining your pyjamas Quinn." Rachel said quietly, breaking the silence. She was sitting down next to Santana, lying on her stomach with a bottle of orange juice.

"I think it was Santana and I who ruined them actually." She grinned at her. Brittany giggled from her boxing position on the bench, Santana let out a chuckle and then Rachel started to laugh, which set them all off.

"C'mon, let's get this place cleaned up. Britt take a shower first, then San, me and Rachel."

They had finally cleaned up the kitchen when Quinn came down from her shower.

"Rachel, shower's free for you now."

"I don't have any clothes." She said, thinking of how her old ones, though probably dry, were blood-stained.

"Oh yeah…come with me then, I'll see what I've got."

"Can't I choose what she's going to wear, Q?" whined Brittany. "I want to dress her up! She'll be like a Berry Barbie!" Quinn and Santana looked at each other, then Brittany, then Rachel, than back at each other.

"You don't mind Rachel?" They asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Yay! Come on guys!" Brittany raced upstairs grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her along.

"Alright Rae!" Brittany pushed her down onto the bed before she started to sift through all of Quinn's clothes and her and Santana's back packs. She hummed to herself, occasionally frowning and squinting at Rachel. A couple of times, she told Rachel to stand up and twirl around for her. She held up different outfits and put them against Rachel and put them against herself. Santana, Rachel and Quinn sat on the bed, watching her in silence. In the end, she was given Brittany's high waisted, (and extremely short) navy skirt and red tights, Santana's plain white, long-sleeved, shirt and red headband, and Quinn's stripy coat and navy flats. (A/N: Sort of what she wore to Nationals.)

"Go, go, and go! Shower and put it all on!" Bounced Brittany. "You'll look great!"

"Use my soap, brush and shampoo if you want." Said Quinn. The ushered her into the bathroom and went downstairs to see if they could get breakfast.

"Hey Quinn, where's the bin?" Rachel said as she walked back into the kitchen. Brittany and Santana were sitting at the counter and Quinn was looking through the cupboards.

"Just over there, why?" She replied.

"Finn's necklace." Rachel said simply. Santana smirked proudly.

"I told you she would look great guys!" exclaimed Brittany. "Give us a twirl Rae!" And she did. "Don't worry about giving us back anything, we'll live." Santana opened her mouth to complain, but Brittany shot her a glare and stamped on her foot. Quinn coughed, which sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'. Santana glared even harder.

"Well, we've got cookies or fruit for breakfast now? Eat what you please!" Said Quinn.

"Cookie!" They all cried.

An hour later, the four girls ended up on the couch flicking between kids' cartoons. Rachel sat on the couch with Brittany, Santana was "sitting" in the armchair and Quinn was lying on the floor.

"Rachel, what are you going to do about Finn?" asked Quinn, still focusing on the T.V.

"Um, I don't really know."

"But you have to break up with him!" said Santana angrily. "Rip his heart out, slushy him! Grape flavour!" Rachel smiled sadly.

"I would, but I don't know how, I can't do it face to face, and I left my purse and phone at his place."

"We'll help you Rae!" said Brittany, curling up to her.

"Thanks Brittany."

"You can call me Britts if you like. Or B. Or Britt." She said absentmindedly.

"Sure Britt!" Rachel said happily.

"You are my friend after all!" Santana and Quinn turned to face them. Rachel sunk into the couch a little and went a pale green. The room went a deadly silent, but Brittany didn't seem to mind.

"Well, she is! Everyone in glee club is my friend. And we're sharing our clothes. And she slept over. And we helped her. And we're going to help her even more. She calls me Britt and I call her Rae! That's what friends do for each other!" She insisted.

"Sure B! Rach is our friend now." Smiled Quinn, who looked expectantly at Santana.

"Uhh…Ditto." Santana shrugged.

"Don't worry Rae, that's Santana's way of saying 'Rachel is my friend too'!" She whispered into her ear.

"Thanks for clearing that up Brittany."

"What are you going to do about Finn though?" Quinn said, sitting up now. "You've got to say something or he'll keep coming back to you. The only way I got out of the relationship was to become pregnant with Beth, and I don't exactly think that's a good way." She said lifting an eyebrow.

"Look, just borrow my phone Berry. Message him, give it back to me. Then tomorrow, we'll come to school and protect you. There isn't much he can do if there's someone else with you." Santana said quickly. "Here." She said, passing Rachel her phone.

"What do I say though?"

"Hey there Finny boy! You're an ass, so I'm not gonna be you GF anymore!"

"Dear Finn, I do not believe this relationship will work out between us for many reasons. I have decided to break away and so I think this is my final goodbye. With not a lot of love, Rachel Berry. That sounds like you Rae,"

"I don't think this is going to work out, it's over."

"Um, I might go with Quinn's suggestion." Rachel said and started typing. When she was done, she gave it back to Santana. "Thanks, I think I better go home though."

"Are you sure, S and B were going to stay here a little longer? But I could give you a ride home if you need?" said Quinn, standing up.

"I'll take the car ride home."

"I'll get my keys then."

"Bye-bye Rae! Seeya tomorrow!" Brittany said, giving her a hug.

"Later Berry!" Santana said unemotionally, whilst standing up.

"Bye-bye Britt! Goodbye Santana." Both girls stood up. Quinn entered the room.

"Okay guys, don't blow up my house whilst I'm gone…or do 'other' stuff." Brittany giggled and Santana smirked. Rachel blushed.

"Bye!"

"We're sorry for everything we put you through before." Quinn suddenly blurts out on the ride home. "You know, the names and slushies. For telling people you wet yourself in 3rd grade and starting those Rachel-Rumours in 7th." Colour rises up her cheeks.

"That's okay." Comes the quiet reply.

"It's not okay though! Brittany never hurt a fly. In fact, she's always liked you. She says you're like a little doll in her pocket but she wonders why you wore school uniforms when the school didn't have uniforms. Even in middle school she said that." She chuckled. "Santana had her reasons for being a bitch, and a lot more than being gay. She's had a hard life too and it makes her an angry person, but she never means what she says. Ever. She finds it hard to express herself, even through music sometimes. I think we all remember Trouty Mouth. It was her way of saying 'you're a good kisser' actually." She pauses for a second. "But I have no excuse for bullying you Rachel. None. Whatsoever. At. All. And I'm sorry. I am. I want to change, so does San. But we don't know how. Britt's a big help. But it doesn't change the past."

"Don't worry Quinn. I understand and it doesn't matter. You are great people. All three. You have qualities I don't possess. Brittany's blunty honest, she's a good dancer and she's got great fashion sense. Santana is honest too, but in a different way, a brutal way. And she has this amazing tone of voice which I could never master. You're really pretty Quinn and you've been through so much, you're a strong person and I admire you for that. For someone to go through so much, and although you've had your downs, you always come out good in the end. I like you baby-doll dresses and cardigans too." Rachel adds shyly.

"Thanks." Is the only reply. They drove in silence, except for Quinn mumbling along to the radio. Ten minutes later, they were at the Berry residence.

"Thanks Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye Rachel…good luck!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank goodness you people can't see me! I absolutely grin like an idiot whenever I get a reveiw or a new follower or it's favourited. I go all dopey. XP I'm trying to improve my next few chapters. But it's quite 'dark' outside and this is perfect sleeping time that I'm giving up, so I might be a little rusty! "I'm like Tinkerbell readers! I need reveiws to live!" Rachel Berry/H.K.**

* * *

The next day Rachel wears her usual attire to school, but brings along Santana's clothes in her backpack as she knows Santana wants them back. When she gets there she dodges Finn's usual car spot and area and quickly runs to her locker. She's nervous, was the Unholy Trinity going to keep their word? Brittany had always been nice to her and Quinn knew what she was going through with Finn. It was Santana who was the problem. Once she ran to her locker, after nearly sending Artie flying out of his chair, she was surprised to see three very familiar girls standing there, talking. She slowly walked up to them.

"Hello?" she asked shyly.

"Hey Rae!" said Brittany with grin on her face. "I would hug you but…" She looked around cautiously to see if anyone could hear, "…I don't want to hurt your bruises." She whispered solemnly.

"Oh." Was all Rachel said. "Thanks Britt." She opened her locker and started to get her books out.

"Bye Rach, we've got to get to class!"

"Okay, bye Quinn, Britt!" She waved as they walked away. Santana lent against the opposing locker and looked at Rachel in a way that told her to listen, and listen good.

"Okay Berry, we've got History together first period. I always sit at the back next to Puck, whilst you sit next to What's-his-face at the front, Finn's behind you, yeah?" Asked Santana.

"Yeah."

"Well, today, Puck and I are going to take Finn's sit, and if anyone asks, we're planning a song for glee club." She nodded. "So let's go, we're late!" She grabbed the other brunette's tiny wrist, causing her to yelp in pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, it didn't- I forgot- I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, we both know I've had worse…" Rachel said, looking down and rubbing her wrist. "Let's just go, before Finn gets there…" They two quickly ran to class.

They met Puck at the door and quickly walked in. Just as they sat down, Finn walked in, and he immediately pulled his confused baby face, and cocked his head to the side.

"Puck, Santana, that's my seat." He stated dumbly.

"No shit." Replied Santana. Rachel kept facing the front with her head down, pretending to be copying notes from the board.

"But…I wanna sit there! I always sit there, why should now be any different?" He whined.

"Finnessa, how old are we? It doesn't matter where you sit!" Santana went back to 'writing' notes. Puck pretended to be asleep, but Finn nudged him. He 'woke up'.

"Puck, come sit up the back with me man!" He said. "Let's go."

"Nah, Santana and Rachel was going to organise a song for glee club, I'm guitarist." He said quietly, then rested his head on the desk again. Santana and Rachel visibly froze.

"Rachel, is that true? Why would sing with her? She hates you, you hate her." He said quietly, but his face was turning red. Rachel slowly turned around to face him.

"Well, Santana has a unique voice. I wanted to experiment how our voices would sound together." She said quietly.

"Mr Hudson, is there a reason why you haven't sat down yet?" said the teacher shrilly, raising an eyebrow.

"They're in my spot." Finn said. The class sniggered and smirked. Puck let out a chuckle and Santana scoffed. Rachel kept her mouth shut and turned to the board.

"Really, Mr Hudson? Are you 7 or 17? Any seat will do!" Finn groaned and went to the back of the classroom.

When class was finished, Quinn and Brittany were waiting outside already.

"Thanks Puck, here." Said Quinn, thrusting a twenty dollar bill into his chest. He just nodded and stalked off. "So, all four of us have Gym next. That shouldn't be any problem, you'll just hang out with Mercedes as you usually do right Rachel?" Said Quinn.

"Yeah. Gym isn't a problem." She shrugged.

"Right, we'll just escort you there and then we can hang out lunch!" she said excitedly. Rachel was surprised. Was Quinn Fabray, ex-HBIC, excited to hang out with her, Rachel Berry? She wasn't complaining. Brittany giggled and linked arms with Rachel, pulling her along as she skipped. Quinn and Santana lagged behind.

"What's with all the niceness Q?" Santana immediately asked. Quinn shrugged. "As if, Q. What's up?"

"I don't know. When Finn hurt me, it gave a lot more than bruises. I don't want to see anyone hurt like I was. I guess it got to me when Rachel…you know." The blonde replied and looked down at her shoes. She'll have to buy new red flats soon.

"So suddenly Rachel's hurt, and you're asking me to be nice to her?" Santana seems persistent and Quinn knows she'll get the truth out of her, one way or another.

"Fine S. Ever since we started glee club and I got pregnant with Beth, I've been trying to find myself." She says miserably. Santana looks appalled at the sudden tension in the air. "Look at me. I've practically got multiple personality disorder! I was HBIC and a fearless Cheerio, then I went to a pregnant, dress-wearing, nice, 'catholic' girl, then I went into skank mode with an out-to-kill attitude, and now I'm this. I'm not sure who I am San, or who I'm supposed to be. So, I'm just trying to be nice Quinn. And I've seen an opportunity and I'm taking it!" She finished. Santana stared ahead for a few minutes.

"Seriously Q? Seriously?" She exclaimed. "You're using Rachel as an experiment on the mission to find yourself?" She growled.

"What? No! Didn't you listen to a word I just said? I'm trying to be nice, starting with Rachel. You heard what Brittany said, everyone in glee club is our friends. They love us and support us. So maybe we should try giving back a little. I want to be a good person; I want to find out if deep down, I am a good person. "

"…Maybe." Was Santana's reply. Quinn smiled, it was Santana's way of saying 'I totally agree, Q, totally agree.' They started to head to gym.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week went without a hassle. People did start to give questioning looks as to why the Unholy Trinity had suddenly taken Rachel Berry under their wing. But glares from Santana and Quinn stopped the inquiries. Finn kept trying to talk to Rachel, but there was always an excuse made up. He followed her to her classes and tried to sit next to her, but she was never left alone. So he tried to test the idea of that song Santana and Rachel were working on.

"Nah, Rachel decided to cancel it. She said it wouldn't work out." Was Santana's only reply. As stupid as he was, he was persistent, but the three girls were more so. The trouble really started on Thursday afternoon. Rachel was sitting at the front in her Spanish class when she asked Mr Schuster;

"Mr Schu, may I please be excused?" She asked politely. It shouldn't have been a problem. Quinn was the only person in her class; Finn had Chemistry this period anyway. Mr Schu let her go.

Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley to get to the nearest bathroom. She breezily walked past the chemistry lab door, not even noticing Finn staring out of it. But Finn noticed her and took his chance.

"Mr Carter!" Finn screamed, his hand shooting up in the air. The whole class turned to stare at him oddly, particularly Santana and Brittany. "I need the berr-bathroom! I need the bathroom!" He sighed.

"Okay, Finn…" He replied. Finn bolted out of the classroom and ran down the halls; he turned the corner just in time to see Rachel enter the bathroom. He quickly followed.

Just as she was about to walk into the cubicle, when Finn entered.

"Rachel!" She whipped around.

"Finn! You can't be here, this is the girls' bathroom!" She yelled. She started to get scared, very scared. Rachel started to chew her lip.

"Yeah, well, I've been trying to talk to you. You don't tell me anything anymore!" He walked up to her and towered over her.

"Finn, I told you, it's over. We are not together anymore so I don't have to say anything!" She said rather shakily. She clutched at her skirt and looked down at the floor. Her eyes started to well up and her vision went fuzzy. She knew it was coming.

"You broke up with me, over a text message via Santana's phone!" He screamed. "By the way, what is up with you and Quinn and Brittany and Santana?"

"It's none of your business. Finn, we're not together anymore, I don't need to tell you…" She whispered. Her body was going cold and numb. Where was Santana's kick-ass move when you needed them? He shoved her.

"Hey, I bet you're a dyke! You're a dyke, huh? You're gay, just like your dads, just like Santana, just like Kurt and Blaine and Brittany. Are you screwing around with them? You were cheating on me!" Finn screamed the last part and then shoved her again and again.

"No Finn! There just being nice."

"Nice, huh? Am I not nice? Rachel, there bitches, especially Quinn and Santana. Brittany's so stupid, and a whore. They're just getting in your pants. Dyke!" He threw her against the wall.

"Finn, they are my friends! Just like everyone in glee club is! You have no right to say that!" She yelled back. But he'd had enough, he started to hit her. Finn shoved her into the tiled walls, hitting her head and she was knocked out cold. The last thing she heard was the door opening and closing.

* * *

Quinn was worried now. Where was Rachel? Rachel had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. She knew the tiny girl liked to take her time, but this was ridiculous.

"Mr Shcu?" She politely put up her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He nodded and opened the door to which she ran out of.

Finn walked back in the classroom, his shirt was slightly ruffled and his cheeks were bright red. He sat down angrily and huffed in his seat. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"B, pretend to be sick for a moment, we need to get out of class!" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Brittany grinned. Besides dancing, and maybe singing, she liked to pretend.

"Oh teacher!" she yelled dramatically. "I think I may vomit!" She started to sway and move her hand around. Some students moved away. "It's all these high building and camping fumes." Santana rolled her eyes, she meant hydrogen gas and carbon fumes.

"I'll take her to the nurse sir!" Santana said, standing up. "C'mon B, stand up." Brittany pretended to be feeling faint at let herself lean on Santana. They eventually got out of the classroom and started to walk, only to be barrelled down by Quinn.

"Q? What the hell!" Santana cried, picking herself up and lending a hand to Brittany who was still winded on the floor.

"Oh thank god! Rachel has been gone from class about fifteen minutes." Quinn managed to breathe out as she dusted herself off. "Is Finn in your class, is he there?" Santana and Brittany's eyes widened.

"He went to the toilet about fifteen minutes ago, he came back just then, he was all shaken up though, so B and I got out!"

"Crap!" they all shouted. They ran down the halls into the nearest bathroom.

"Rachel!" Quinn cried, when she saw her new friend on the floor. Her stomach fell and her heart felt like it stopped. "Oh my god Rach!" The three girls hunched over her, trying to wake her up and shake her.

"Rae! Wake up, wake up!" cried Brittany, welling up.

"Q, B, go and get a teacher and nurse! NOW!" yelled Santana. They two blondes sprinted out the bathroom. "C'mon Berry! Wake up! Wake up! For Britt and Q! C'mon!" The Latina sat next to the brunette, shaking her and talking to her.

"Oww.." Rachel finally began to stir. "Santa…"

"Yeah, Berry, it's me…I need you to stay with me, stay awake!" She urged. Santana had never been so urgent for another human being (asides Brittany and Quinn) in her life.

"My head…" Rachel's eyes welled up, but she tried not to cry. Although half unconscious, she didn't want someone as tough as Santana to see her cry. Santana pulled the girl up and sat her against the wall with her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Hey, you just let those tears fall, your head is gonna hurt…Q and B have gone to get help, now stay awake, they'll kill me if they don't see you talking." She gave her a little hug. She patted her soothingly. Relief flooded her. "C'mon Rachel, stay with me…" She whispered. Rachel stayed silent for a moment, putting all her efforts into keeping her eyes open, then she realised something.

"You called me Rachel…" she whispered to nothing in particular. Santana went silent.

"Yeah…I did." Mr Schuster, Ms Pillsbury and the nurse came running in to their surprise. Quinn and Brittany hot on their heels. Quinn and Brittany pushed pass the three adults and knelt next to Rachel.

"Girls, I need you move away please, she's gonna have to go to hospital!" the nurse sternly said. Brittany shrieked. "The ambulance is here."

"Needles!"

"Most likely Brittany." Said Mr Schuster. Emma ushered the three distraught teens out into the hall, whilst the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher. They watched in horror as she was taken out to the awaiting ambulance. "C'mon girls, get your things from your classes and I'll follow the ambulance. Emma will call your parents."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were in the hospital waiting room with Mr and Mr Berry. Mr Schuster had returned to the school to tell the glee club. Mr and Mr Berry were sitting in the corner, talking quietly. Brittany was curled up in a ball on the hard plastic chair, with Quinn comforting her. Brittany was confused. She knew Rachel was hurt, but doctors were supposed to help instead of not telling them anything. Santana was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself about how she was going to kill a particular someone. More than anything, she was angry. At first, she was scared for Rachel, then she was relieved, but the moment she was put on that stretcher, she began to freak out again. By the time they arrived at the hospital, she was furious with Finn for doing such a thing to such an innocent person.

"Motherfucker!" Santana cried. The Berrys' looked up in shock and Quinn glared at her. She mumbled a tiny apology.

"San!" Quinn scolded. "Come here! You should be the one comforting your girlfriend anyway! I'm gonna go get us some water and food to calm us down. Do not let the doctor say anything until I'm back." Quinn got up and marched through the hospital to the café.

"An orange juice, a strawberry pop-up bottle and a coke please, with a packet of hot chips." The woman nodded and got her order, which seemed to take an eternity to Quinn. She gave quick thanks and sped back off to the waiting room, she did not want to miss out on any news.

Three toilet trips, $17 and four hours later, the doctor came through. It seems that Quinn had no need to rush.

"Rachel Barbara Berry?" he asked. All five stood up hurriedly.

"We are her dads." Said the shorter man. The doctor looked at the three huddling girls.

"Her friends." Quinn said.

"Yeah, we found her!" Santana added, trying to make it seem they were important. He grimaced.

"I have some unfortunate news. It appears she hit her head extremely hard. We've done a few scans, but nothing seems to be out of place. So, I suggest just letting her rest, keep an eye out for her and make sure nothing funny comes up, such as memory loss and confusion." He paused and looked at her file. "We also found very many bruises and marks and a couple of scratches all over her abdomen. Some old, some from today." Both of the Berry men gasped. "We've patched her up, but I think it would be best to find out and stop the thing giving them to her." Santana grumbled but kept to herself. "She'll be out by early tomorrow morning. You can visit her however, family first?" He asked. The three girls groaned and flopped back into the chairs.

"They better not take too long…" Moaned Brittany.

* * *

After twenty minutes, the Berry men came out and told them they could see her. The girls sprinted down the hall and flooded around her bed.

"Rae!" cried Britt, who had tears in her eyes. "I thought you were going to die! I'm so happy!" She lent down and gave her a soft hug. Rachel smiled at her.

"Hey Rach." Said Quinn with a tiny smile, who also gave her small hug. "I'm glad you're okay." Santana kept her distance, unsure of what to really do. She shyly sidled up to the smaller girl and gave her a hesitant hug. Brittany beamed.

"Berry, if this ever happens again, I swear I will kill you. You gave us all a friggen heart attack!" She whispered into her ear. "But I'm glad you're alive…" she added softly. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"You have some explaining to do!" Quinn said as she sat next to her. Brittany crawled in under the blankets and lent her head on the headboard. Santana went cross-legged at the bottom of the bed. Rachel launched into her story and they told her theirs. But they soon had to go and let her rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Will be some awkwardness in this chapter! Hehe, poor Rachel. Please, if you're going to reveiw, tell me if you want Faberry friendship or romance! Otherwise I won't update 0.0**

* * *

Quinn pulled up into the Berry's' driveway. She got out of the car and looked at Brittany and Santana. They went around top the boot and grabbed their three backpacks. They then walked up to the large front door and rang the doorbell. They heard Don't Rain on My Parade being echoed throughout the house. Santana smirked to herself. Leroy Berry answered the door.

"Hello Mr Berry, we're here to check up on Rachel." Quinn said. He only nodded and opened the door. They walked into the spacious and grand house. It had photos of Rachel and her dads everywhere. They could see a large trophy cabinet in the dining room.

"Go up the stairs and turn right, she's at the end of the hall. You'll know the door when you see it." He said and walked off into the kitchen, leaving the three girls to themselves. They silently followed his instructions and walked up the stairs. They stopped to look at her door. There a golden star on it, filled with pictures of people, such as the glee club, herself, Barbara Streisand, her dads and herself. They all knew they were looking for photos of Finn, which there thankfully was none. Brittany gave a soft knock and opened the door a little. Through the crack, they could see Rachel sitting against the headboard in her bed reading a book. Rachel looked up and noticed the three sets of eyes peering through the gap; she beamed and waved at them, throwing her book aside. Brittany threw open the door and ran over to her.

"Rae! You're okay!" She cried running onto the bed and throwing her back pack down, making Rachel laugh.

"Yes Britt, I am!" She gave her a tight hug and sat down cross-legged next to her legs. Quinn and Santana walked in.

"Hey you!" Quinn softly said, and sat down on the other side after a swift hug. Santana walked over and gave her an unhesitant hug this time and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Berry." She said as she mimicked Rachel's style of sitting.

"Hi San." She whispered back. Brittany and Quinn were positively beaming at Santana's attitude change.

"What have you been up to Rachel?" asked Brittany.

"Not much. I've just been watching T.V. and reading. Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Mercedes have all called to see how I've been doing. Can't do much else though." She shrugged. Brittany reached down to pick up her backpack. She unzipped it to reveal a rather large plush duck.

"I bought you this duck from the shops to cheer you up! He's called Barry. I called him Barry because it sounded like Barbara! Here you go!" She said cheerfully shoving him into Rachel's side.

"Aww! Thanks Britt! That's so sweet and thoughtful of you." She said, hugging the toy and Brittany at the same time.

"She's not the only one to get you a present!" Santana said. She and Quinn were pulling out all sorts of drinks and sweet food. "It's vegan comfort food!" Rachel laughed.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Um, where's our hugs?" asked Santana, looking at Rachel expectantly. "B got a hug!" And for the first time in history, Santana Lopez had asked for a hug, and it wasn't from Brittany. Rachel leaned over and pulled them into a three way hug. For the rest of the day, they laughed, stuffed themselves, insulted Finn and watched musicals.

* * *

"I'm going to get changed!" declared Quinn after the last musical had finished, standing up grabbing her backpack.

"What!" cried Rachel.

"We must have forgotten to mention! We're having a sleepover Rachel!" She smirked as she went into the bathroom. Santana and Brittany were giggling, and Rachel just smiled.

"Real smooth, guys, real smooth."

Once they were all dressed in their pyjamas they sat on the bed.

"So what happened on Friday and at glee club whilst I was gone?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing much. We just got interrogated by Figgins. They needed to know how you got into that state," Santana simply replied. Rachel nodded.

"Mr Schu also told the glee club and everything, not about Finn, but how you got knocked out and all," added Quinn, again Rachel just nodded.

"And Santana got suspended until next Wednesday." Said Brittany. Santana lightly hit her stomach and glared at her.

"Britt!" groaned Quinn, "San didn't want us to tell her that!" Brittany mumbled a small apology and pouted. Rachel cleared her throat loudly.

"And why are you suspended from school Santana?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhh…"

"Santana?" Rachel asked warningly, "Why are you suspended?" Santana began to squirm under her glare.

"Well, by Friday afternoon, I was just ready to kill the idiot Finn!" She blurted out, and then carried on hurriedly, "So I stormed into them choir room and started to have a go at him then I was pinned down, then I got free, then I was pinned own, then I got free, and I attempted to maul him, but Figgins came in at that very moment and I had to go to the office and then I got suspended." She finished very quietly and played with the loose thread on her pyjamas. Rachel launched herself at the Latina and gave a hug. Santana looked shocked for a moment before laughing and returning the favour.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me San!" She yelled, squeezing her even tighter. "Except for Brittany's duck and Quinn taking me in that night!"

Brittany made it a group hug by pulling in Quinn and enveloping both Santana and Rachel.

"C'mon, I've got vegan lasagne in the fridge. Let's warm some up!" said Rachel, squirming out of everyone's grip.

They stumbled down the stairs, tripping over one another and ran into the kitchen. Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat on the counter (much to Rachel's disgrace, but she didn't say anything) whilst Rachel pulled the leftover food out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"What are we doing for the rest of night then?" asked Quinn.

"Well, I didn't know you were going to stay, so I don't have anything planned." Said Rachel.

"Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Britt, we're not thirteen." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Spin the bottle?" she asked. Santana and Quinn laughed.

"No! Not in my house!" said Rachel.

"Well, I say we do shots…" said Santana.

"No, never again am I letting anyone get into my dads' liquor cabinet or letting anyone get drunk under this roof." She said.

"Water fights!" cried Quinn.

"It's night time."

"Foursome."

"What? No Santana!"

"D 'n' M."

"When we're going to sleep."

"S 'n' M."

"I'm ignoring you now, Santana."

"Rachel! Stop being a buzz kill, we need to do something."

"Well, I don't know. To be honest I don't have much experience with sleepovers. Kurt and Mercedes usually practice songs and we talk about Broadway stuff and watch musicals." Rachel said sheepishly. Beep. She hurriedly turned around to take the lasagne out of the microwave. They watched in silence as she served it onto four glass plates.

"Why don't we play COD after dinner?" said Brittany. "Santana plays it and me and Quinn know the basics."

"You do?" Rachel said. "So do I." Their mouths went wide open.

"You! Play COD? Really?" Quinn shouted at her. She shrugged absently. "You never told us that! Rachel Berry plays COD!"

"Well, you never asked, it was Noah who introduced me to it. He loves it." She gave them their plates. "We'll eat at the table." As they sat down, Santana asked,

"Since when were you and Puckerman best friends?"

"We're both Jews and we go to the same synagogue. His family and he has always been a good friend of the family."

"Why doesn't he say anything?" cried Quinn.

"I suppose he was embarrassed to be friend, so he kept it under wraps. Who's ever wanted to be Rachel Berry's friend?" She said sadly.

"We want to be your friend Rae!" said Britt, leaning over and giving her a hug. Rachel smiled. The other two smiled at her as well. "Let's eat! I wanna play some C-O-D!"

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next day, she found herself on the couch, her head was still propped up by some pillows and her legs were stretched out. Popcorn was literally everywhere and blankets were strewn across the room. The controllers were still on the coffee table and the plastic cups they had been using were now nowhere to be seen. Rachel looked around. Brittany was on one of the armchairs, curled up into the smallest ball she could manage with a blanket thrown on top of her. She looks so cute and peaceful, she's even smiling in her sleep, she thought. Santana was on the armchair next to her girlfriend, in with her legs over one of the arms and her arm hanging over the other, holding Brittany's loose arm. Rachel looked down at herself. Quinn's head was resting on her collarbone and she had her right arm flung around the brunette's stomach. Her legs were loosely wrapped around Rachel's own. It seemed Rachel had one arm supporting the blonde's head and went to her back and the other holding her waist closer to her. She could feel her warm breath on her neck and the feel of her chest heaving up and down. It should have been Santana and Brittany sleeping like this. Crap. This is going to be awkward. She thought. Slowly she moved her arms from around the girl and tried to sidle away. She began to stir. Rachel frowned in annoyance. She didn't want to have to attempt to explain to Quinn why they were in this position. Wait, she didn't even know how they got there in the first place. She tried to move her arms once again, but so did Quinn. Taking a deep breath, she hastily moved her arms in one go. Quinn squirmed around in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Then Rachel realised, what about her head? She would leave it until last. She moved her legs around a little, as did Quinn. Rachel groaned in annoyance. Quickly, she looked around to make sure no one else was awake. She silently prayed her dads wouldn't come downstairs. Quinn was definitely waking up now. She was moving around a lot. Rachel could pretend that she was asleep and see what Quinn would do? No, it would be too obvious. She was a good actress, but could never master sleep, or not laughing when being tickled.

"Rachel?" a sleepy voice said. Rachel closed her eyes, before replying.

"Yes Quinn?" Quinn opened her eyes and looked around and then realised the position they were in. Awkward.

"Oh…uhh…" She started, "Let's get up!" she said. Between the two of them, they managed to untangle themselves. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" asked Rachel. She was starting to blush, as was Quinn.

"Coffee would be great."

"Great." Sighed Rachel.

"Okay."

"I'll go to the kitchen then."

"Kitchen would be helpful, wouldn't it?" They stalked off to the kitchen.

"Britt! Britt!" whispered Santana, once she was sure the two were gone.

"Yeah, I'm awake!" she said, lifting her head. "Do think it worked?"

"I dunno. I couldn't see them; we were pretending to be asleep remember! Ha, I've missed putting little Q in awkward positions. She's actually kind of cute when she's blushing." Brittany growled and slapped her arm playfully.

"But not as cute as you!" She added, Brittany smiled. "Let's go join them. If they're getting coffee, I'm getting coffee." They hauled themselves off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning all!" said Santana brightly.

"Good morning Santana, Brittany. Sleep well?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, what about you two?" She asked cheekily. They both nodded.

"Where did you sleep Quinn, I thought Rachel was on the couch." Added Brittany, just as Santana had told her to. Santana was looking mildly amused. Quinn blushed slightly.

"Oh, we went head to toe on the couch after you two fell asleep." She said, and Rachel nodded hurriedly in agreement and busying herself with their coffee. Santana and Brittany struggled to keep their laughter in. Quinn and Rachel noticed and started to panic and tense up.

"What?" asked Quinn.

"Nothing, just remembering the fun last night! That was a good COD tournament," she said sneakily. Both Quinn and Rachel looked relieved and visibly relaxed. Brittany and Santana secretly sniggered to themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and reveiw people, that's all I'm gonna say!**

* * *

It was eleven o'clock on Monday morning. Rachel's dads had both headed off to work long ago, but she was due to go back to school on Tuesday, so lucky for her she had they day off. She was currently in the kitchen, dancing around to, no surprise, Barbara Streisand. She was making her favourite chocolate chip cookies.  
"Ooooh…Barbara Streisand!" she sang happily, thinking of the day a popular song like this would be made about her. She was feeling much better today, she didn't even have a headache and her body wasn't sore either. It was a relief not having to worry about Finn or have the tender spots to remind her of him. A at the door shook her out of her daydreams. Turning down the music and placing the spoon gently in the bowl, she tiptoed up to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a very familiar Latina staring back at her. She unlocked the door.  
"Santana? What are you doing here?" She asked. Santana just rolled her eyes.  
"I was suspended remember! Quinn and Brittany are at school and Puck has his phone off again, so I thought I'd drop by and hang with you." She said.  
"Oh, sure! Come in." Rachel left the door wide open and skipped inside. Santana raised her eyebrows and followed after her. Rachel led her to the kitchen. Santana dropped her handbag on the counter and went around looking into what Rachel was stirring. Peering into the bowl she said,  
"Cookies?" Rachel nodded. Santana gave a look of approval and dug her finger in. She licked her finger and nodded.  
"Santana! That's so unhygienic! I don't know where your fingers have been." She grumbled. Santana smirked.  
"Up Britt's…" Rachel shrieked in horror and slammed her hands over her ears. "I was kidding Berry. Well, not really, but I have washed my hands…with my tongue." Rachel looked ready to faint and Santana decided to pursue the joke any further. "Anyway, how are you?" Rachel frowned.  
"Fine thanks! You?"  
"I'm quite peachy." She replied absently. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a banana as if she were at home, before peeling it and taking a large bite. Rachel grimaced. "People are looking into Finn you know. I heard the guys gave him a good beating on Sunday night. Sam and Puck came out with black eyes, but they're good. People at school are either terrified or confronting him according to Q. I think justice will be served." She said looking at her phone. She noticed Rachel wasn't replying or showing any emotion, she was just putting the tray into the oven. Her good mood was suddenly ruined. Santana waited to see if she would respond.  
"Berry?"  
"Lopez?" she countered.  
"What's the matter? I was talking about Finn." She said. Rachel sighed and turned to face her.  
"I don't want to talk about Finn. I don't want to remember him or what he did to me." She said miserably. Santana sighed. Now what was she supposed to talk about? The only thing she had in common with Rachel was Finn. It was silent.  
"Okay…what do you want to talk about?" She asked. Rachel shrugged, "The best way to forget things is either sex or getting wasted. Which one?" Rachel gave Santana a look. "Or not…How about we go to the park or something? Get something to eat?" she said.  
"Okay, I'll my coat and keys." Rachel raced upstairs, grabbed her things and ran back down again. Turning off the oven of course. "Let's go!"

They walked out the house together and walked down the road in silence. Rachel was looking ahead and Santana was staring at the neighbouring houses.  
"Nice suburb." Santana stated.  
"It is." They silence continued after that until a couple of streets later.  
"Should we go to the Lima Bean or Breadstix?" asked Rachel. Santana looked at her, half in horror, half in excitement.  
"Breadstix!" she cried. "C'mon, let's pick up the pace. If I knew you were going to take me there I would have come earlier!" Rachel laughed as her friend literally starting to powerwalk down the street. She had to jog to keep up with her.  
"San! Slow down!" She giggled. "My legs aren't as long as yours!" Santana groaned.  
"Well, I wants my Breadstix, Rachel. Now do I have to go all Lima Heights on your skinny white ass?" She said. Rachel was taken aback for a moment at the fact that she had called her Rachel twice in less than a week, but kept hurrying forward.

* * *

They managed to make it within five minutes, both completely out of breath.  
"Not all of us are Cheerios, Santana!" puffed Rachel. "I'm not that fit…" They stumbled into the restaurant and sat down at a table. Immediately, a waitress came over and gave their complimentary breadsticks.  
"Oh thank god!" Santana grabbed one and chomped down straight away, breathing a sigh of relief. Rachel chuckled at her friend before getting her own. She grabbed the menu off the table and started to read through it.  
"What can I get you?" asked the waitress in a bored tone.  
"The usual." Shrugged Santana.  
"Caesar Salad and a coke please." Said Rachel politely.

Once their food had been served, Santana began to talk.  
"You know when we slept over your house this weekend?"  
"Yeah…"  
"And we fell asleep?" She continued, Rachel slightly cringed at the memory of her and Quinn sleeping on the couch together.  
"Mmmm…"  
"And you and Quinn went head to toe?"  
"Yes."  
"And Britt and I took the armchairs?" she persisted.  
"Lopez, where are you going with this?" Santana sighed. She may as well tell her the truth, it was only fair, and Rachel and Quinn had been so awkward for the rest of the morning. They said she has problems with PDAs, what about Quinn and Rachel who couldn't even admit to sleeping next to one another?  
"It was Britt and I who put you there." She rushed out in one breath, and then heaved a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was easier than I thought." Santana took a sip of her coke. Rachel looked at her incredulously.  
"Err, excuse me?"  
"You fell asleep on the couch, Quinn was on the floor, so me and Britt decided to play on trick on you. We hoisted Quinn up next to on the couch to see what would happen when you woke up. But I swear, your legs and arms were never wrapped around each other, which were all your own doing!" Rachel looked at her with a blank expression not knowing what to do or say. She was speechless.  
"Why would you do that?" she finally managed to stammer out.  
"Um…fun?" Santana asked more than said sheepishly.  
"And they say I'm weird… who gets kicks out of doing that!" she cried. Rachel slowly straightened her back and pointed out chest and chin, and spoke in a terrifying military voice, "You do realise once I tell Quinn, this is all out war. I may be small Santana Lopez, but I did girl scouts, which means I am the master of pulling camp pranks, and I do so believe Miss Fabray and I can apply those pranks into the urban world. You had better watch your back Lopez. I have seen you angry, I have seen Quinn angry, but you have not seen an angry Rachel Berry, master of playful revenge and payback!" Santana looked at the opposite girl, mouth wide open and eyes as wide as saucers. Rachel went back to normal, as if nothing had happened. It was Santana's turn to be shocked.  
"Whoa, Berry."  
"Yes, Lopez?" she answered sickly sweetly.  
"Wait, since when did you call 'Lopez'?" She asked.  
"Don't you think I should call you Lopez if you call me Berry?" Santana frowned.  
"You're too smart for your own good…Berry."  
"Just eat your lunch Lopez!" she growled through a mouthful of food.  
"Sure Berry." Rachel just rolled her eyes.

* * *

They spent two hours in Breadstix, joking about each other's last names and laughing, until they were finally kicked out. Santana, of course found it funny, Rachel however did not.  
"Berry, calm down! It's not as though you were kicked out of New York!" Santana jogged to keep up with the fast pace of her. Rachel kept her arms folded against her chest and stormed ahead.  
"Berry, c'mon!" Rachel kept walking and kept her eyes to the front. She was perfect-scratch that, she was supposed to be perfect. How could she be kicked out of a place? Imagine, if word got around to Barbara! One day when she was famous, somebody would probably find out and it would spread throughout America, and she'll be thrown out of Broadway as everyone looks at her in disgust and then she'll have nothing and it'll all be because of a day with Santana Lopez when she was young! She may as well give up her career now!  
"Berry, seriously. This isn't even funny anymore, stop being a drama queen!" But she kept walking. Santana sighed; she was at her last resort. "You asked for it then…" Santana ran up in front of her, and before Rachel could push her away or dodge her, Santana kissed her. It was three seconds long. Santana had counted; she didn't want it to be too long or awkwardly short. She stood in front of Rachel waiting for the reaction, but it seemed Rachel was still processing. She was looking at Santana with horror filled eyes and a limp body. She let out a high-pitched scream.  
"Berry!" Santana slammed her hands over her ears, before slapping one of them over Rachel's mouth. "Jesus Christ!" she cried. "What the actual fuck?"  
"What the actual fuck to you Lopez? You just kissed me when you're going out with Brittany! I'm straight!"  
"Well you weren't listening to me or slowing down!" She screamed.  
"We got kicked out a restaurant!" Rachel screamed back.  
"Yeah, and you were half the noise and reason. We weren't banned forever, Berry!" Rachel was silent.  
"Maybe I should go home and cool down."  
"Yeah, maybe." They looked at each other one last time before hurrying opposite ways.

* * *

"So, how was day San!" Quinn had called to see how she was.  
"Um, my day was eventful." she said absently.  
"Didn't you hang out with Rachel today?  
"Yes… I did."  
"San, what happened?" She sighed.  
"I kissed her." She blurted out.  
"What!"  
"I. Kissed. Her." She repeated. "We got kicked out of Breadstix and she got all hot and bothered and stormed off, so I kissed her to make her slow down. It ended up in a scream and yelling match, Q." Santana could hear Quinn breathing deeply on the other end of line.  
"Santana, that is the funniest thing you've ever done! Why didn't you get it on tape? That would have been the best thing to see! Ugh, why didn't hit Finn too!" Santana listened to her friend laugh. "We have to tell Britt!"  
"Q! Brittany is my girlfriend! You can't tell her I kissed another girl!"  
"Fine, S, be a buzz kill." She grumbled, but giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah…but at least I didn't spend the night sleeping on top of her." Santana smirked and waited for her reaction.  
"We slept head to toe actually."  
"Bitch please, I woke up before you to go to the toilet, you had your arms and legs wrapped around her like a Christmas gift. Your pretty blonde head was practically resting on her boobs. She was holding your waist and pulling you even closer, Q."  
"I was not!"  
"Fine then, truce?"  
"Truce!" She repeated.  
"How was school?" …

* * *

**I apologise for the way the lines have been displayed! Sorry, hope it's not too much of an effort to read it when it's all bunched up.**


	8. AN, Skip if you please!

I know you all thought this was an update, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I'm back at school (eww) plus I've received some really hard news about a loved one. I'm still trying process it all and it's tough. To be honest, it hit hard and it hit the heart.  
I hope your all understanding and you're all so wonderful for following and favourite-ing and reviewing!  
I thought it would be better to let you know than just let you hang.  
H.K.


	9. Chapter 9

**To all of those lovely reveiwers, I love you! Those reveiws meant so much to me! I'll give you a secret - I was on the verge of tears as I was reading them! The kindness of strangers in amazing! Thank you for understanding, you're all so wonderful. And man, I've got a lump in my throat as I write this! You people are so wonderful.  
Next topic: this chapter is intense, you have been warned!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Puck would be my bro, everyone would be my BBFL, I'd be dating Sam, having private dance lessons with Mike and Britt, and stealing Rachel's solos! :D So Glee is not mine!**

* * *

It was Friday Santana was allowed back at school after being suspended for a week. She hadn't talked to Rachel or Quinn after the kissing incident on the street, she didn't really want to talk to them. Rachel had already been back at school for a few days. As per usual, they met up at Rachel's locker.  
"Hey Rae! How are you today?" chirped Brittany in her usual manner. "I'm so happy we're all at school together now!"  
"I'm much better Britt. How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm fine!" she sing-songed. Quinn and Rachel smiled at her innocence.  
"How are you Santana?" asked Rachel. Santana was holding Brittany's hand but had been silent all morning and looked very deep in thought. She gave Rachel a quick glance before focusing her eyes on the drink fountain a couple of metres away. "You're very quiet today and if thought any harder your head might explode." Santana just shrugged it off. It wasn't as though she could tell Rachel that she was thinking about her!  
"Rachel, I don't think it's possible for San's head to explode. That's what my biology teacher taught me anyway." Brittany frowned and cocked her head sideways in confusion.  
"You're right Britt, it's just a figure of speech."  
"What's that?" Rachel sighed, but Brittany carried on. "Anyway, I was thinking we should have a sleepover at my house this weekend! Come around at six and you can leave anytime on Sunday. My parents are taking my sister and her friends to the under tens' soccer tournament out of town, so we've got the house to ourselves if you come!" She looked at them with puppy-eyes.  
"Sure, I'll be there!" said Rachel.  
"Me too, B." seconded Quinn. They looked to Santana, but she was staring hard into space and looking the other way. They looked at her expectantly, but it was clear she had missed out on their entire conversation.  
"San!" said Brittany, shaking her hand. "Santana…" The Latina didn't even flinch. "Santana Lopez, you're not getting any Friday night SLK from me tonight!" Santana immediately turned around and looked at them.  
"What was that?" Brittany sighed.  
"I invited you over to a sleepover San! Rae and Quinn are in." She said.  
"Oh yeah, I'm in. Come to my locker with me, Britt, I forgot something." She walked away quickly pulling her along. Brittany called her goodbyes down the hall to the other girls who were looking at them in confusion.  
"What's up with Santana today? She's acting so weird." Quinn said as she and Rachel started walking together down the hall.  
"Probably just being back at school after a week is strange for her." She thought for a moment. "It's funny how she payed attention when Britt told her she wasn't getting any though." Rachel smirked, Quinn laughed. How Rachel loved it when she laughed, it shot butterflies straight through her stomach.  
"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her. Rachel wondered for a split second if Quinn noticed her reaction to her laugh, but then she saw Finn at the end of the hallway and realised Quinn was referring to him.  
"Yes, I'm fine. You've asked me every day this week. I highly doubt Finn will lay a finger on me now." Quinn smiled in satisfaction and relief.  
"Just checking! I want to know you're alright or not, Rae." Rachel smiled shyly at the ground and mumbled a little thanks. "Now we need to go to class before Mr Schu kills us!"

"San, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning." Said Britt sadly as they reached her locker. Santana didn't answer immediately and fumbled around with her lock.  
"B, do you think Q's gay?" she asked suddenly, looking at her eye with a puzzled expression. Brittany looked at her in surprise. "Yes, she's been raised to be catholic and her dad is a messed up man that convinced her it was wrong but she's always been cool with us."  
"Everyone is glee club is cool with us, quite a few people in the school are cool with us." She replied simply. Santana opened her locker and stared inside it thoughtfully.  
"True…Sometimes I wonder if she's got the hots for Berry. I know she took her in because she hated what Finn did to her, but I wonder if there's something more. Was she like me, you know, does she hide her feelings by hurting others? She was blushing like fucking crazy when we were at Berry's house and I know she has her soft spot for the girl. What do you think B?" She asked desperately. But Brittany had been listening to her girlfriend in pure awe so she barely focused on a word she said.  
"I love you." Brittany smiled in a dazed sort of way.  
"Britt? What?" Santana looked at her in confusion and shock. Brittany stood up straighter.  
"I love you San! You're amazing. A couple of weeks ago you would never even touch Rae, now you're friends and you're super nice towards Q and you're being all cute and soft about her!" she cooed. Santana looked at her in shock.  
"Britt…" Santana looked Brittany straight in the eye, completely speechless, she started to stammer out. "I-I love…you too B." She ended warmly. Brittany bounced up.  
"But I'm also not sure about Q. I think she's just being nice to Rae like we are…what about my sleepover on Saturday? Do you think we could pull a few more stunts there?" She smirked. Santana smirked right back.  
"Yes, part two is a-go!" For the rest of the day, the two planned their second attack on the oblivious girls.

When glee club time arrived in the afternoon, it was awkward to say the least. Rachel was surrounded by Brittany, Quinn and Santana, who all had their arms folded, legs straight in front of them, and had their heads to the side to glare at Finn. Finn was on the other side of the room by himself, looking at the ground and wringing his hands and looking like he didn't want to be there. Kurt and Blaine sat in the corner of the room, whispering to each other and every so often stealing glances at the rest of the group. Everyone else sat at the back or in the middle, keeping their distance from Finn. Mr Schuster stood at the front of the choir room in front of the whiteboard with the pen in his hand. He looked around and gulped at the rest of the group. This could not be any more awkward. Sighing he turned around at scrawled the assignment of the week on the board. Relationships.  
"I know that I usually give you an assignment on Monday, but I wanted you guys to have the weekend to think about this. I really want this assignment to be a good one which is why you all have extra time!" He said "I want you to sing about a relationship you have with someone in this room. Any relationship! Friends, exes, girlfriends, boyfriends, me, your enemy, whoever!" He looked around at them. No one was even listening to him. They were too busy looking at Finn, or Rachel and her guards. He sighed. "Guys! I need you to listen!" They looked at him. Kurt cleared his throat and stood up, Mr Schuster rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.  
"Mr Schu, do you expect us to be able to focus with the obvious tension in the room? It is rather distracting. Finn and Rachel have gone through more scandal than Michael Jackson and Lindsay Lohan put together. But this is tension is like the world just exploded." He said with a sad smile on his face and sat down again. Mr Schuster sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could answer, three police officers came barging through the room with Ms Pillsbury and Principle Figgins jogging in pursuit.  
"Finn John Hudson!" The biggest one shouted. Finn stood up out of fear more than anything and looked around like a lost puppy with his eyes wide with fear. The other two officers grabbed him. Rachel shrieked in horror. "You are under the arrest for the physical assault and abuse of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray!" The room was silent, except for the sound of the cuffs chinkling and Finn shuffling around. Santana grabbed both girls' hands instinctively. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court! Do you understand Mr Hudson?" They shouted. Finn was silent for a moment.  
"Yeah…" he breathed out. They dragged him away, again with Figgins and Ms Pillsbury tagging along. Mr Schu looked around again at his students. Most of them were pale and gobsmacked and still staring out of the door. It was completely silent. The only sound they could hear was Finn was being dragged away down the hallway in the distance. No one dared to breathe or move until Quinn broke the silence and sprinted out the room, with the hand still over her mouth. Rachel ran after, hot on her hells. Again, nobody moved a muscle, not even Santana or Brittany. They had no idea what to do, what to think, who to look at. Mr Schu cleared his throat.  
"Class dismissed guys, just forget the assignment." Immediately, everyone grabbed their stuffed and walked out the door in complete silence.

"Quinn!" Rachel called after her, "Quinn!" She ran after the girl through the hallways. Quinn made a sharp turn into the bathroom, almost slamming into the door. When Rachel reached her just a few seconds later, Quinn was leaning over the sink, crying uncontrollably and clutching the sink until her knuckles were white. Rachel was on the brink of tears too.  
"Quinn?" she called softly and walked up to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Quinn sobbed even louder. "Quinn, tell me what happened?" The blonde shook her head and kept crying into the sink. "C'mere…" She removed the girl's hands from clutching the sink and put them around her. She held her as she cried into her neck. Rachel could feel her fingers painfully digging into her back and her shirt becoming wet from all the tears, but it didn't really matter to her at the minute. They stayed like that until her sobs had toned down into sniffles and small tears. "Hey, you gonna talk?" She asked softly. Quinn nodded into her shoulder but didn't seem to be able to make a move or say anything. Rachel loosened her grip and guided Quinn around her and sat her on the floor, with her back to the wall, leaning her head back. Rachel took a seat beside her and took her hands into her own. "So?"  
"I don't even know." She wailed and hiccupped. "I don't even know why I'm balling my eyes out like a baby or why I ran out the room or why I'm sitting on this dirty floor like a loser." She sobbed. Rachel squeezed her hands gently.  
"It was traumatic and overwhelming for you. It's completely acceptable. And you're anything but a loser, Quinn."  
"Why aren't you a mess then?" she snapped. "You had it so much worse." Rachel was silent to that. "You're a strong person with a forgiving heart, that's why. I'm weak and I can't face my problems because I'm too scared, so I run away or do something stupid and make a fool of myself. I feel like an idiot. I bet I look like an idiot-scratch that, I am an idiot!" Rachel frowned.  
"Quinn." She started. She sat up and faced her. "You are not a loser or an idiot, let's get that straight!" Quinn groaned and started to look away. So Rachel cupped her face and made her look at her. "You ran away and you're crying because you couldn't believe it happened. It was fast and confusing for you. You haven't addressed your relationship with Finn yet even though it ended ages ago. I can tell you've never thought about it or tried to think about it. So it was hard to see because in your mind, it was barely over. You are strong person. You're a very strong person. You've had a kid, you've lost family, you've lost friends, popularity, cheerleading, dancing. But you've gotten through that. And you are strong! You're pretty and beautiful and intelligent and clever and witty and funny and protective and caring when you want to be. You've got high, strong, opinions and no-shit attitude. Don't let anyone think you're an idiot or a loser, okay? Don't you dare ever think that! For Santana and Brittany and I, because you're not. You are not, Quinn!" She said strongly. She gently wiped away one Quinn's stray tears. "You're perfect Quinn." She barely whispered. They locked eyes for a moment, before Rachel pulled away and sat back down against the wall, looking into space. Quinn looked at her and searched her brown eyes for anything to explain what she just said. By now, Rachel had let a few tears escape herself.  
"Thank you, Rachel. I needed that." She said. Rachel looked at her.  
"What are friends for?" she mumbled. Though she wished they were more. Quinn smiled and shrugged.  
"You are too, you know."  
"I'm what?" She asked.  
"Perfect." She answered simply.

* * *

**Haha, I dunno about you, but I love that last part. I call it my "Perfect Part". :P I'm so proud of it! Haha, I get a bighead easily sometimes! Tell me what you think. Sleepover next! What do Brittana have planned for Faberry? Will secrets be realesed? And in the chapter afterwards, Rachel Berry does something very unexpected! I have it all planned out! Can't wait! **


End file.
